1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for inhibiting free radicals, and in particular relates to using an herbal composition comprising Polygonum cuspidatum and/or Viola yedoensis for inhibiting free radicals
2. Description of the Related Art
Active free radicals may easily react with cells and DNA, resulting in aging and cancer.
Anti-oxidants such as vitamin E, vitamin C, carotenoids, trace elements, flavonoids, or phenol substances can effectively inhibit lipid peroxidation induced by free radicals. Anti-oxidants are cataloged into free radical terminators, reductants, chelating agents, oxygen scavengers, enzyme-type anti-oxidants, and peroxide decomposition agents. For human beings, anti-oxidants are important to resist disease.
Currently, various synthetic compounds capable of inhibition of free radicals have been developed. Most of them, however, result in environmental pollution. Thus, development of a natural anti-oxidant is important. Sources of natural anti-oxidants comprise vegetables, plants, herbal medicines, or fermentative foods.